JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven is a light novel written by Nisio Isin with illustrations by Araki Hirohiko. It was released as part of the special JoJo 25th anniversary project "VS JOJO." About The book is written as a monologue on Dio's thoughts throughout the events in the original series. In the book, he reflects upon his battles, and talks about the concept of death, as well as his unfortunate mother. Mentioned Characters * Jonathan Joestar * Erina Pendleton * Dio Brando * Enrico Pucci * Jotaro Kujo * Joseph Joestar * Holly Kujo * Enya *Telence T. D'Arby *D'arby *Nijimura Patriarch *Vanilla Ice *N'Doul Mentioned Stands *The World *Jonathan's Hermit Purple *Tower of Gray *Dark Blue Moon *Tohth *The Empress *The Emperor Book-Only Information (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) *After obtaining his Stand, Dio began his journey to reach heaven. (Which is implied to refer to Stairway To Heaven/Made in Heaven) *Dio thought his mother was a fool due to her kindly nature and placed his father above her in terms of respect due to his father's more ruthless and hard nature. He also admitted to regret killing his father. This goes against what was shown in the manga as it was due to this harsh treatment and having his mother worked to death by his father that made Dio eventually poison and kill him and even go into a homicidal rage when Jonathan, at the time trying to get Dio to admitting he's trying to kill George Joestar I, to swear on his biological father's life that he isn't lying. This instead makes him go into a complete rage shouting how he wouldn't do such a thing for a man like that. *The blood of young women is more effective in healing and satiating a vampire's thirst. *Violent and mad people make for tougher zombies. *Evil people tend to have more powerful souls. *Dio never adapted to Jonathan's body. He needed the blood of the Joestars to do so. *Dio discovered he needed a "friend" with a noble personality and no ambition. He first considers Daniel J. D'Arby but abandons that plan out of disdain for D'Arby's greed. After meeting Pucci, he chooses him as a suitable candidate. *Dio entertained the idea of forming a truce between himself and Jotaro, but abandoned the idea because he felt that even if there was a way to relieve Holly of her stand, they would still want to defeat him because he is inherently evil. *Dio theorizes that Erina Joestar placed both him, herself, and the infant Lisa-Lisa in the casket on the boat where Jonathan died in order to escape the boat's explosion. *Dio had a secondary stand, the one Jonathan would develop, which is noted to be called "Hermit Purple", the same name Joseph's Stand would use. *The flesh buds were a new vampire technique Dio uses upon Enya's suggestion that he control people. Dio makes good use of thise at first, but finds that the flesh buds weaken whoever they are placed on, hence why Noriaki Kakyoin and Jean Pierre Polnareff were easily beaten when they were first met. After losing two allies to Jotaro, he abandons the use of flesh buds, though uses one last bud on Enya as a precaution. *In order to discover "heaven", Dio learned first the concept of Fate, Future and Gravity. *It is hinted in this book that The World actually belongs to Jonathan and not Dio, this goes against what Araki himself revealed in JOJOVELLER where its stated that the Hermit Purple Stand Dio uses in Part 3 was in fact Jonathan's Stand, not The World. Gallery 02 003.jpg 02 001s.png 02 069s.png 02 077s.png 02 081s.png 02 109s.png 02 159s.png 02 189s.png 02 215s.png 02 231s.png 02 237s.png 02 271s.png Site Navigation Category:Light Novels